Uncertain Dive
by kideaxl
Summary: Shy, polite, not cut out for American Football, these were qualities the two shared. But you know what they say about birds of a feather. A SenaXKarin 100 drabbles challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>1. Pride<p>

Sena was an easy target for bullies, everyone knew. Worst of all, Karin knew that too. Every injury he gained was met with a cringe and a deep sadness in her.

He hated when she worried.

So he would cover them up. Even in the scorching summer heat, he would don long sleeves. The heat didn't matter, as long as she smiled. Covered up, he went to meet her. Karin smiled beautifully when he had came to view.

He would protect that smile. So what if he wasn't the toughest or smartest? Even someone like him had that much pride.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Every since Karin was introduced, I wanted to ship her and Sena together. While looking through the fandom recently, I noticed a lack of Sena and Karin fics. So I decided to add to it. **

**I am a bit hesitant to try my hands at romance. I always saw myself as more of an action writer. So give me some feedback if you believe I should carry through with the drabbles.**

**One more thing, should I do a drabble a chapter, or multiple? Thank you for your time. **


	2. Chapter 2

2. Unprofessional

Karin always knew that Sena loved her hair. Even before they started dated, he would get lost just appreciating it. Before then, she never really found anything particularly special about it. She remembered how he once compared it to a sea of golden wheat.

So now she always took the upmost care of it.

To better manage it, she tended to braid it every morning. She recalled a certain evening they had spent together. Her hair was tied with a simple ribbon and he couldn't get enough it. As they laughed together, his hands would draw to them. At some point he began to braid them himself.

Well, more like attempt. His efforts had come out lopsided and, for a lack of better word, unprofessional, but she wouldn't trade the feel of his fingers in her hair for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Pizza

Sena felt that he had been really giddy as of late. This sense of excitement came from the simple fact that he now had a girlfriend! With her delicate frame and beauty, he was just too dazzled. Everything that Karin did seemed like a work of art to him.

Even a simple thing like eating a slice of pizza.

Despite it being fast food, she sat across from him with a fork, knife, and a napkin on her lap. Perhaps, he should follow her example and be better mannered? Even as this thought crossed him mind, a smudge of tomato sauce clung to his face.

He was just in time to see her slim fingers reach across the table and wipe his cheek with a napkin. When she smiled, he felt his face go hot.

Maybe he shouldn't rush these things?


	4. Chapter 4

4. Morning

A heavy storm had settled last afternoon. It had gotten so bad that Karin had been insistent that Sena not travel all the way home in it. Since her family had been out for the weekend, she had let him spend the night.

She hadn't been uncomfortable spending the night alone, with a male in her house. Sena had been nothing but a gentleman and she felt safe with him.

When night rolled around, she had offered her bed, while she would take her parent's, but he had been oddly adamant about taking the couch, so she let him sleep there. The following morning she had came down to see how he was doing.

Kneeling down, she gushed at how peaceful he looked in his sleep. Gently, she brushed some of his hair from his face. Leaning in, she softly kissed his forehead.

"Good Morning, Sena-kun."


	5. Chapter 5

5. Ripples

Splish Splash

Splish Splash

The couple were at a riverside, tossing stones.

Splish Splish Splish Splish Splash

Karin was a lot better at it than him. Sena's stones kind of just sunk to the bottom, while hers were a cascade of ripples, stretching to the other side. The blonde girl sat on the ground, hugging her knees. An anxious look was on her face.

Her boyfriend frowned at her features and sat down next to her.

"Why me? I can't do this. What if I ruin everything? Why couldn't it been an arts and crafts club", Karin moaned out.

Seeing the state that she was in, Sena hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. When she willing leaned towards him, he held her with more confidence.

"You're a really talented person. As long as you want, I believe you can do it", he encouraged.

Hearing his sincere words, she calmed down and sunk deeper into his embrace, mumbling a soft 'thank you' to his ears.

After a moment of comfortable silence, he asked embarrassingly, "Wh-Where would I go to watch an American football game?"


	6. Chapter 6

6. Desk

A pile of papers was mounted on the low desk, within Karin's room. She was in a rush to learn all the regulations, positions, and plays from her team. As much help as her teammates were, she still needed to do a lot of self study.

Right by her side, Sena was trying to get all of her fervent notes in order. It was shaping to be a stressful day.

At last, she noticed that the pair had ran out of tea. Being the host, she set out to acquire more tea. Taking a page out of her boyfriend's book, she stumbled on the leg of the table and began to fall. Sena tried to grab her hand to steady her, but he was too late and fell right along with her.

Sena found himself hovering above her, each hand planted beside her head. The two looked each other in eyes, their faces flushed. Slowly, he lowered himself towards her, she offered no resistance. HIs lips met hers and he kissed her softly and lovingly.

Karin reciprocated his efforts. For a brief moment, Karin's mind was in bliss. Here there was no music, no art, no American football, just her and him.

She would have to thank her mother for the new desk.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm so sorry, Karin-chan!"

"If you're alright, then it's fine Sena-kun."

For the tenth today Sena had apologized. He was even bowing on the ground. Earlier, he had entered the house to pick her up for a date. Karin had forgotten to clear out her painting supplies, so it was of little surprise that Sena had stumbled and fell.

To his horror, one of his hands had come in contact to the canvas. His handprint smeared the street and walking couple depicted in the painting. Ever since, he had been apologizing.

She had been more worried that her mindlessness had injured him. Frankly, she hadn't been too happy about the painting, but now she saw some potential. The handprint mixed the portrayed ground into a plethora of colors and smeared the pair. She thought it made a far more compelling piece.

With a gentle smile, she softly kissed him. A shocked look appeared on his face.

"I like it the way it is."

The painting won second place in the Abstract Art portion of the Regional Art Competition.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Devotion

Karin took a harsh breath. She couldn't believe that she was here, on the field. Seeing all the bulky looking teens, she had the distinct feeling that she had made a horrible mistake.

This was supposedly normal. But that did little to comfort her. Even the cheers were getting to her. The crowd was a far bit more rambunctious than a piano concert.

Then she saw him. Sena was up in the benchers supporting her. Interestingly enough, he was sweating just as much as she was, but he was still trying to be just as loud. It was enough.

Standing a bit straighter she walked on, because at the end of day, no matter how well she did, she knew she had one devoted fan in the audience.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Unique

A lot had changed since Karin began playing American football. Before she seemed utterly out of place as the quarterback, alright, maybe she still tended to panic in pregame jitters, but she played confidently.

Each pass was a soaring bird, majestic and fierce. Her play was solid and ruthless. Sena could feel the energy as her school won the Christmas Bowl, which was kind of like a junior Super Bowl, right?

As Karin was congratulated, he smiled proudly. In his eyes, she was a one of a kind, unique member of the team. The game changer.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Burn

Despite her time enrolled, Karin found Teikoku High School pretty excessive. Once within the gates, there were a plethora of businesses that were stationed there. Right now, her team was celebrating yet another consecutive win in the Christmas Bowl.

Personally, she wasn't all too fond of the rowdy atmosphere when the team partied. Then again, it was understandable since the team had hundreds of players. Things couldn't really be kept too quiet. She appreciated when Sena came and invited her out in honor of her team's success. Although, she had a hunch that he was aware of reluctance to such spotlight. For that alone she was grateful.

The couple found a quaint cafe within the school grounds. There were very few eating there since most had come for the game and the after parties. Sena had selected the bench seats near the fireplace at the back of the cafe.

Their meal had been a mellow affair, with simple small talk exchanged between them. As soon as their meal had finished, Sena had drawn her to his side, which was closer to the flickering flames. Karin took the opportunity to cuddle with her boyfriend.

No words were spoken between them, as they listened to the symphony of crinkles of the burning wood. As she warmed up, she leaned back, nestling herself deeper into his gentle arms. The action still bringing a blush to her face, despite her comfort and desire for the embrace. It deepened further when the owner had came to clear up the table, chuckling lightly at the scene. She was sure she had heard something about young love.

That alone made her want to cover her face. Thanks to Sena's serene expression, she got over her nerves over their unusually bold public display of affection.

A pleasurable shudder escaped her when she felt his hands run down her side. They faintly brushed against her and moved to her arms. Soon they reached her hands and with practiced ease, his fingers interlocked with hers.

Sena then inched down and began to boldly kiss her exposed collarbone. He trailed light kisses along her neck. Each of his kisses made her melt in his arms.

"Sena-kun", she cooed lightly.

As his kisses reached the base of her ear, he spoke in a firm, but intimate voice, "Karin, I love you."

In response, a smile graced her face. With her free hand, she brushed Sena's cheek. The two leaned in and shared a kiss. For a time, the two stayed like that, their kiss soft and lingering. No aggression or show of dominance occurred, neither feeling comfortable with such actions. Instead, the couple enjoyed the soft feel and comfort of the other's lips.

Breaking off the admittedly enjoyable kiss, she returned his affection, "I love you, too Sena."

They resumed their peaceful cuddling. In his arms, a warmth spread in her that couldn't be solely attributed to the burning wood.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Innocence

Mamori was Sena's childhood friend, and she couldn't stop gushing over his relationship.

Sena had wanted to introduce the two face to face. They were, after all, his most significant female relationships, his sister figure and girlfriend.

When he had started the introductions, Sena and Karin had been quite nervous. Sena barely contained his stuttering. Mamori didn't see the need for him to be so unsure, there was nothing wrong with being in a healthy relationship. Then again, he was always a shy one.

And it looked like his girlfriend was cut from the same cloth. Now all those awkward tidbits of advice he started asking made a lot more sense. She should've seen it coming. With a smile a tad too wide, she began to pester them all about how they met, how long they dated, etc.

She knew she shouldn't, but she started teasing, "Now remember Sena is a guy, so don't let him get too fresh." Their reactions were too adorable. They began to fervently deny any such actions, blushes covering their face. Ah, now they couldn't look each other in the eye!

But really, she was happy that there was a girl that could understand Sena's good points. Looking at their panicked behavior, she could help but giggle, hoping that they held on to that innocence for quite awhile.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Ink

In a reversal of roles, Karin was now helping Sena sign forms to be part of the American football team. He insisted that he was just going to be the secretary, but all the forms pointed to the obvious conclusion that he was going on the field.

Poor Sena looked shifty and jumpy about the whole thing. Karin understood one thing.

He was lying more to himself than her. How sad, he was in denial. From his stories, this Hiruma character was a frightening thing. Deep down, she hoped that he would come to love the sport as much as she did. With his speed, he could definitely rise to be a star player.

She stretched across the table and removed the pen out of his hand, ceasing the abuse of ink and said as calmly and confidently as she could, "I think Sena-kun can do it, if he really wants to."

For a moment Sena looked searchingly in her eyes and then nodded with a smile. She returned the pen to him, and with a tad more confidence, he resumed his paperwork.

Like he had been to her, she would be his support.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Escape

Pain, so much pain. This game was nothing like the one with the Cupids. Shin and the White Knights were the real deal. Real American Football players. He didn't know how much more he could take. At every run and turn, Shin was there, his trident tackle ready.

There was no threat or malice from him, yet Shin was scarier than any bully. This was the time he wished to revert to what he always did, run away and never look back. It was pathetic, but it was safer than this. Hiruma was the one that pushed him into this. Maybe Mamori was right with her warnings.

But then, he recalled Karin.

She faced this kind of pressure, maybe even more, and she had moved on. Karin had a streak of shyness as wide as his, but she had stood tall. So what if the game was lost? Karin was up there supporting him. So for just this moment, he would take some of her courage. For once, he wouldn't try to escape his problems, no he would surpass them.

He just needed one play. He marched to the packing Hiruma. His resolve was firm.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Pet

Karin looked at her watch and began to grow a bit worried. Sena was half an hour late. Normally, he was very good with being punctual for their dates, commute and such aside. It was a far distance from where she lived, what if he had gotten mugged or injured?

As minutes passed by, she her imagination got away from her. Thoughts of kidnappings and drug lords buzzed through her head. That is, until, she heard the sounds of whimpering and growls. She squinted her eyes to see an approaching dust cloud, was that Sena? Utilizing his amazing speed, he dashed towards her. She sighed in relief, he probably just slept in. She felt a bit silly for the conspiracies she had thought up.

Watching him advanced, her face began to pale. A demented looking dog was chasing poor Sena. It was that aggressive Cerberus that she had seen from afar. It was far more scary face to face.

"Run, Karin-chan!"

Like a deer in headlights, she froze in fear and began to tremble. In a surprising show of strength, he grabbed her in his arms and left a trail of dust behind, the angry dog still on his tail.

It took an hour to escape the dog. Hopefully she would not be remiss in saying that she was rather fond of how Sena carried her. Although she never wanted a dog as a pet now. From the look of things, Sena agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Detention

Sena shrunk into his seat. So this was detention. It was new experience wasn't as unpleasant as it was boring. Still some of the others in here were a bit intimidating, nowhere near as much as his captain.

Really, they were small fries in comparison. Still he didn't belong here, it was for troublemakers. It hadn't been his fault whatsoever, that demon of a captain had been at fault. Though he couldn't blame the teachers, being stared down by Hiruma would have made anyone avert their eyes.

But for the sake of appearances, scapegoats were needed. At the very least, he had Monta with him.

"Curse that Hiruma bastard. A great catcher like me shouldn't be held here!"

Monta wasn't all that happy about being here either. As he continued to grumble, Sena laid his head on the desk, detention was nearing to an end and he wanted to go home.

From outside the room they heard a commotion. By the time they left detention, they found out the source. Just outside the hall, waiting for Sena, was Karin.

Happy at the surprise, Sena was quick to greet her.

Throwing him a dazzling smile, she brought a flyer out of her schoolbag. "Look over here, there a sale on art supplies at a store near here. Would you mind going with me?" She asked with a shy voice.

"Of course, Karin-chan", he said easily enough. He finally noticed a gaping Monta and wondered what was wrong with him.

Finally gaining some sense, he pointed at Sena with a serious expression, "How do you know such a pretty girl? Huh!? What's your relationship with her?" There was a strange burning fire in his eyes.

Karin blushed at the praise and he answered honestly, "She's my girlfriend."

Monta froze and collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Photograph

"Come on, please? It isn't that big of deal you guys?" Yamato asked them for the multiple time that evening, while holding onto a new looking camera. He was a teammate and friend of Karin's. Unlike her and her boyfriend, he was cheery and confident.

When he had noticed his teammate leaving with Sena one day after practice, he couldn't resist. One way or another, he brought up the suggestion of taking a picture of the couple to remember the outing. Both tried to turn him down, but his glistering forceful smile eventually overrode their objections.

Popular guys are scary.

After the coaxing, Sena was led to a stone seat, while Karin was told to stand behind him and wrap her arms around his neck. Then there was the kicker.

"Alright Karin him a nice big kiss on the cheek, and we'll be ready to go." His tone was innocent, but his face was devious. Now the two were heavily protesting. It was far too embarrassing being watched like that.

Yamato was insistent, his pleas eventually started to get an audience. Not wanting to draw any more attention, she worked through her nerves and leaned in for the kiss. The camera snapped.

The two would later each get a copy of the pictures. While the experience was less than pleasant, the pictures became nice mementos. It was, after all, their first photograph as a couple.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Water

Karin had thought that her boyfriend had been exaggerating about the power of his captain's influence. But here she was, seeing him close down and rent all of the Tokyo Tower.

A chill passed down her spine at the thought. She had been 'convinced' by Hiruma to participate as staff. There was some kind of recruitment test. Alongside Mamori, she kept records of all the applicants. She couldn't help but feeling happy for Sena when he was one of the first to reach the top.

Though she was surprised that the usually sharp witted Mamori didn't recognize that as Sena. Maybe it was just obvious to her since she was in on the 'Eyeshield 21' secret.

After the test, she went over the sweating Sena with some water to cool him off, a smile on her face. The two happy talked about all the different recruits that had made the cut.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Time

Time was a precious thing for the duo. Early on their relationship, they were able to meet up so easily with each other. Now the two of them were deeply involved in competitive sports, their time was rationed.

Practice, play studying, miscellaneous team tasks and the such made for some difficult time management between them. It didn't help that they had to commute to see each other normally.

But while they sat with each other, simply chatting or eating. They both knew that all those things didn't matter. For those little bits of time, only they mattered. Nothing, not even American football, would impede that.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Limit

Karin looked over a pile of clothing. According to her friends, she dressed too modestly. The worst of it started when they found out about Sena. At least they thought he was cute, in a dorky kind of way. She took offense to that. He wasn't dorky, he just wasn't a brute, besides American football was doing wonders for him.

That said she needed to add flare to her style. The girls had dragged her on a crazy shopping spree. Each pitching in their idea on what would look best on her. Now that they were out of the way, she could take a good look on the clothing she had gotten.

She frowned at some of the bold selections. The blouses were far too form fitting, especially around the chest area. Then there were the skirts... the miniskirts. For goodness sakes, they reached only halfway her thighs! She shook her head, no these outfits would never see the light of day. Each of these items went past her limit of decency.

Although she may not be too adverse to wearing it for Sena's viewing only.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Secret

Sena tugged at the loop of his tie, a nervous frown appearing.

The dreaded day had come at last. This could make or break his relationship. There were so many pitfalls that could blow up in his face. As he continued his walk, he grew increasingly horrified. Doubt plagued over his mind. Sena looked over his suit to make sure there wasn't any dirt. He needed to calm down, he could do this.

He was just meeting his girlfriend's family.

All this week he had his nose in a help book about meeting in-laws. Not like he was going to marry her... right now. They were people just like him, so he shouldn't be afraid. Seeing the door come into view, he began to stumble with a box in his hand.

Fortunately, he caught himself. Sena shook his head, come on he had come to this door numerous of time. But that was just you and her, a treacherous thought entered his head. Wait a minute, now that he thought about, he never been there with the rest of her family, what if they asked if he ever been in their house? What if they think he was taking advantage of her?

"Are you coming in Sena-kun?" Karin asked curiously.

He nodded in panic. She looked at him empathically and kissed him on the cheek in support.

"Don't worry, they'll love you", she said.

"Big Sis has a boyfriend, she has a boyfriend", her little brother came in and began chanting. He stopped in front of Sena and looked him over. "He looks a little skinny."

An aura of depression covered Sena, he was THAT slim. Besides American football was plenty of exercise. It's not his fault he isn't bulky. "H-Here Karin-chan. I brought over a strawberry cake."

"Thank you, Sena-kun. You didn't have to go to the trouble, but it is appreciated."

"W-W-Well it's good to be polite."

He followed her into the living room. Seated on the couch was her mother and father. Her father was a stern looking blonde men wearing a business suit. His eyes lingered on her mother, she looked just like an older black haired Karin!

"Dear why don't you and others set up for tea and cake. I will keep Sena-kun here company."

Warning bells rang in his head. Karin's mom looked apologetic, while Karin seemed oblivious. None of his silent signals were reaching her. The little brother just wanted cake.

"Good luck, Sena-kun", Karin's mother said, waving her hand.

Now it was just the two of them.

Her father spoke first, "Karin is my baby girl. As long as she is happy, I am. So tell me, why do you care about her?"

Gulping, he brought up what courage he had within him, and answered clearly, "She is so gentle, but strong willed. Her resolve to finish what she starts is worth admiration. Then there's the way she laughs and always willing to support someone like me. I know I'm lacking, I'm nowhere near the most amazing guy. Karin-chan is a lot more than I deserve, I know that. But I love her, and I want to hold onto her."

For the first time that evening, Sena could've sworn he saw a smile on the man's face.

"My Karin has always been a shy one. As she hit the teenage years, she went from a cute child to a beautiful budding woman. She never had too much experience in guys, so I was always concerned that she would be hurt by the opposite sex. But seeing you, I'm relieved. She seemed to have learned how to be a good judge of character. You know, she has mentioned you a lot, right? Whenever she goes on about you, she always wearing that satisfied smile. Sena-kun, can you watch out for her?"

"Yes", he answered surely.

The man laughed.

By the time the rest of Karin's family returned, the pair were laughing about something or another, her father more than Sena.

Her mother looked curious, "Are you two getting along now?" To be honest Karin wanted to know what was so funny as well.

"It's a secret between men, dear."

Karin looked over to Sena and he just blushed and nodded in agreement. She could only pout at the 'secret', her father began to laugh louder.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Yesterday

Karin was in a state of lethargy. At the moment, she was sitting at her personal piano. Normally, she would be practicing quite diligently, but she was just not feeling in the mood. The keys sounded flat even to her ears.

For the life of her, she couldn't find out why she was so listless today. From the corner of her eye, she saw her mother walk into the room.

"Ah, what's wrong dear? Not in the mood for music today?"

"Not at the moment, mom. I guess I'm feeling a bit lackluster today."

"Why don't you call go on a date with Sena-kun. I'm sure he would be pleased."

"He left with his team yesterday to do some training in America."

Her mother noticed the lost of energy as she told her. Karin's mother smiled coyly. Said smile made Karin a bit self-conscious, like she was missing something obvious. She found herself in a playful hug from her mother.

"That's so precious~. It's fine if you miss your darling. It's just so cute~."

Karin blushed at the teasing and the truth of it. She knew it was true and just hoped Sena returned in good condition. She imagined his captain, guns a blazing.

Well, at least in one piece.


	22. Chapter 22

22. Home

Sena wiggled in his airplane seat for a bit. He couldn't believe that Hiruma could be so reckless. At one point, he was pretty sure that his captain had shredded his passport.

Looking out the window, he was soothed by the scene of clothes. As he gazed, he thought of home. How were his parents? How about Karin?

This was the first extended separation he had from her since they started dating. Now that he thought about, they had been dating for little over a year now. This thought brought some cheer back into him.

It dropped again when he realized that he wouldn't be able to meet with her during this whole trip. But it wasn't like he wouldn't have a chance to call her later. So with these feelings in mind, he went to sleep.

His mind lingered on the wonderful girl he had back waiting at home.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Mystery

"So trouble in paradise?" Yamato asked.

Karin looked confused at the question.

He sighed in mock exasperation, "I'm talking about your precious boyfriend."

Of course, she was quick and fervent to deny any such claims.

"Calm down Karin-san, I was kidding. He looked like a pretty stand up guy. He must feel lucky to have a girl like you."

"Stop teasing our quarterback", a lineman shouted. He said it with good reason, she looked like she was going to faint from embarrassment.

"It's not fair! Why did she have to be taken!" Yet another teammate whined rather loudly.

"It's because Sena is so aggressive and takes the lead. Whenever he spends the night, he doesn't let me rest for a moment. He's... "

"Please cease putting words in my mouth, Yamato-san!" Her statement was said rather frantically. Yamato who had been standing behind her and imitating her voice grinned good naturedly at her.

Her other teammates all cracked into laughter. Karin wanted to sink into a hole. It was a mystery to her how her team could be so involved and informed about her love life. She wished Sena would hurry back, sometimes she felt like he was her only ally.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Shadow

It was official, Hiruma was all powerful, and for some reason he limited himself in American Football games.

At a wave of the hand, he had not only found them a coach, but he had also gambled away all of his debt.

Taking a page out of Hiruma's book, he and Monta had played around the casino as well. They figured that they could solve their coach's issue by gambling, just as Hiruma did. They weren't as successful. They had lost all their winnings.

Well... most of it anyway. If he had learned anything from cowering from Hiruma's shadow, it was preparation. Hoping for the best tended to backfire in a lot of cases. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out casino chips that were easily into the hundreds of dollars.

Before their final bet, he snuck some of the chips into his pocket. He was rewarded for his precaution. Smiling to himself, he happily gave half to his buddy Monta and stashed the rest away.

Without a shadow of doubt, he was going to buy Karin a nice gift.


	25. Chapter 25

25. Manners

Finally a break. The team had succeeded in the Death March! He stretched his aching legs. Zigzagging had been quite a challenge. Looking around the area, he noticed a jewelry shop.

Inside of the store, he looked around and saw all manner of trinkets. With his casino money, he could afford quite a few of the pieces. But if he knew Karin, she wouldn't be very comfortable with an expensive gift. A particular piece really caught his eyes, and he smiled.

After buying the gift, he pocketed it, excited to see her expression when she received it. Besides, it was only manners to buy souvenirs for those you care for right?

On that note, he probably should get something for his parents as well.


	26. Chapter 26

26. Distance

Karin laid idly in her bed. She sighed contently. She had just returned from spending an afternoon with Sena after he had returned from America. In that time, she realized that she was so accustomed to his company, that she took it for granted.

A giggle escaped her at the recollections of their earlier dates. It was by some miracle that the two were even able to hold up a proper conversation. Turning to her side, she caressed the box next to her and opened it again.

Inside was a beautiful humming bird necklace, with said bird in mid flight. The overall color scheme was gold with silver edges making the patterns on the bird. Each of its eyes had a vibrant blue jewel. Sena was so thoughtful. Although, she hoped it hadn't been expensive, she couldn't bring herself to ask him earlier since it would seem rude.

And he looked so ecstatic to give it to her.

So she could let it go for now. It was a bit ironic him leaving for the training trip had further shrank the distance between them.


	27. Chapter 27

27. Old

As Karin made her way home, she caught sight of an elderly couple. Despite how long that they must have been married, they looked so very much in love.

It made her think of the future, having Sena by her side as they went through life. Marriage, a home, children and all that entailed. Placing a hand to her chest, she lightly berated herself. She shouldn't have her head so far in the clouds. Such thoughts were much too early.

But if one looked closely, they would have seen Karin walk with an extra prep to her step, as she taught about growing old with Sena.


	28. Chapter 28

28. Movie

There comes a time when a couple does some things that they regret. For Sena and Karin, it was this movie.

It was supposed to be a simple and enjoyable evening. Karin had received the tickets from her mother, who had been smiling rather mischievously. Both had been grateful and had left without asking about the film.

How foolish.

Once there, they found out that it was a horror movie. Instead of doing the sensible thing, and leaving, they decided to not be wasteful. After all, Karin's mom had brought the tickets and been kind enough to give it to them.

Now they sat in the middle of the aisle watching people be hunted down by some deranged creature. Another scream on screen, and the two were latched onto each other in fright. Neither of the pair had dry eyes as constant streams of tears ran down their faces as they trembled in synch.

They came to the silent agreement that just closing their eyes would be a solution. The screams they heard didn't help with their fear. Never again would they watch a horror film.


	29. Chapter 29

29. Celebrate

The pair found themselves babysitting Karin's little brother. Her parents had went out to celebrate their anniversary.

Her brother wanted to play American Football and they decided to indulge him.

"Hut, hut, 64, 92, hike!" he exclaimed, standing behind Karin. She passed the ball to him and he made a run for the opposite side of the backyard. Sena had his best game face on and ran after him, at a rather sedate pace. Just before he made the score, Sena had dramatically 'missed' the tackle.

"Touchdown!" Karin's brother shouted. He began to do some bizarre victory dance. "Hey Sena! Run across the backyard! I want to see how fast you are. Big Sis is always talking about it."

"You're being rude. Sena-kun is already being nice enough to play with us." Karin chided lightly.

"I don't mind Karin-chan." Sena replied and did a few quick laps.

From the sparkles and awed expression in his eyes, Karin knew that Sena had just gained a new young fan.


	30. Chapter 30

30. Breathe

Today had been shocking, no, horrific for Karin. Walking down the sterile aisle, she came up to her destination. A clean and innocent door, but in her mood, it looked far more ominous. Gathering her courage, she gripped the handle and slid the door open.

The scene made her want to choke down her tears. Sena laid, unconscious, with medical wraps around his head and a gauze plastered to his right cheek. The subtle rhythmic falling and rising of his chest told her he was merely sleeping.

Seeing her boyfriend's wounded state made her recall the accident. A van had been driving through her neighborhood, a rather typical scene. But that soon changed. For one reason or another, the driver lost control of the van and ran too far to the right.

While troubling, this wouldn't have caused too much of problem if not for her brother. He was playing far too close to the road, despite her mother's warnings. This allowed him to be right on course for the runaway van.

In that split second before the van had hit, Sena had used his light speed run to reach and knock her brother out of the way. The van collided to a street light and exploded in a sea of sparks and flames.

She had raced to the down pair and saw blood covering her brother, Sena's blood. A nasty looking gash had been inflicted on Sena's forehead. Karin had been quick to call emergency services and everything after that had been a blur.

The ambulance, the phone calls and the talks had distracted her from the fear.

As for her sibling, he had been peppered with hugs and kisses from their mother. But he wouldn't be getting off punishments for a long time. At least Kenji had the decency not to complain after seeing Sena being taken away.

She pulled up a seat beside her boyfriend. If not for all the extra wrappings, Karin would have thought he was merely taking one of his extended naps. A fear of what ifs began to swell in her heart. If Sena hadn't been there, could she have reached her brother in time? She wasn't as fast as Sena. A portion of her was guilty that Sena had been there. Yes, he had been wounded, but her brother was alive.

How horrible was she, being grateful for the turn of events. Although she had promised herself to be strong, she began sobbing softly, as she laid her head near Sena's leg. The crying lightened when she felt a soft touch soothingly rubbing her head.

Tiredly, Sena comforted her, "Don't cry Karin. I'm fine and your brother is safe too, right?"

"I'm so sorry, Sena. You shouldn't have gotten injured like this. It was my brother. I should've..."

Her boyfriend lightly cut her off. Sitting up straighter, he reached and wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke kindly to her, "Is it so wrong to depend on me a little? Your family member was in danger and I had the power to help. That was enough for me to act. So you don't have to feel responsible. Besides the doctor said I just have a concussion from hitting the ground so hard. The scrap on my forehead just produced a lot of blood. I'll be out before you know it." He finished with a smile.

Shyly, she tugged at his sleeves, he looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you so much, Sena", she spoke honestly. Sena found himself in a hug.

As he rubbed her back in smooth comforting circles, Karin found that she could breathe just a little easier.


	31. Chapter 31

31. Fruit

Karin was having quite the stressful day. She tried her best to not let it get to her, but it showed in her mood. To be frank, she had little wish to deal with anyone's presence at the moment.

When her eyes moved to the side, she instantly felt bad for Sena. As she was right now, she couldn't have been any sort of pleasant company. But the pileup of sports, musicals, and academics were taking their toll.

"Karin-chan."

"Yes, Sena-kun?", she asked curtly. Her tone alone made her want to cringe, it sounded too rude. Before she could even come up with an apology, a rich flavor popped into her mouth. Taking a cautious chew, she found that it was a chocolate covered strawberry.

On occasions, Sena would have such treats on him, she assumed that it was due to his closest friend being female.

Seeing the patient and warm look in his eyes, she scooted closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. Soon after, Sena was leisurely feeding her more of the luscious fruit.

Sometimes words weren't needed, or wanted, but nice gestures were appreciated.


	32. Chapter 32

32. Loser

With a mighty roar, Sena threw the football.

It's trajectory was short and feeble, sinking to the ground almost as soon as it left his hand. Sena and Karin looked at the ball in silence.

"I-It was a good effort! It almost reached me.", Karin said encouragingly.

But Sena was already mumbling in a defeated depression.

Strolling over to her boyfriend's side, she crouched down and spoke helpfully, "I could give you some tips, not that you need it. I'm sure you could figure it out by yourself. I did and I'm sure you could." She finished with a sweet smile.

He smiled at her words and got up, "I will catch up to you, Karin-chan. Not that I think it will be that easy. You know what, perhaps I was too hasty. J-Just ignore everything I said, I was wrong."

"That's not true at all. I know you can, if you want."

Getting up, she began instructing him in the art of the throw. He couldn't help but admit that when it came to throwing, he might always end up the loser, but looking at her pleased expression, he didn't mind.


	33. Chapter 33

33. Promise

He had been so very arrogant. How could he have believed that he could ever dream to match up to the real Eyeshield 21? A pintsize fake, that was all he ever was. Kakei had been correct with his claims. Eyeshield 21 was probably fast and tough. Not a scrawny wimp like him. Times like this, he wondered how he ever managed to keep a girlfriend. Taller and buffer had to be better right?

Sena's negative thoughts were broken by a warm sensation to his face. Looking to the source, Karin had pressed a warm can of tea to his cheek. With a wry smile, he accepted the beverage. Seeing her imploring eyes, he answered the unasked question, "I just can't figure out how a lame guy like me could ever stumble this far. As small and weak as I am, I'm surprised that I'm still on the team."

To his bafflement, Karin looked legitimately upset by that, "You EARNED your position. Maybe you aren't the biggest guy out on the field, but why do you need to be? Didn't you work just as hard as everyone else on the Death March? All that to eliminate your weakness? No matter how or why you first got on the field, you earned your spot now. Your Deimon's ace."

Taking the opportunity, she snuggled a little closer to him, "Besides I like the way you are. Can you promise me something?"

Feeling a little better, he nodded.

"Even if you struggle or even fail, don't put yourself down over things you can't really control. Please?"

"You're right, Karin-chan. Thank you."

They shared a light kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

34. Teacher

Sena furrowed his brow in concentration. He squinted as he tried to keep his hands in the correct positions on the piano keys. The melody played was nowhere near Karin's level. Honestly, he felt that he missed more notes than he got correct.

Moving his eyes away from the keys, he attempted to understand the note sheet. Frankly, the sheet could be written in some foreign language for all the good it was doing for him.

"No, no, no, Sena-kun. You're too tense. Relax a little bit. It doesn't need to be a chore.", Karin said gently.

Idly, he noted that Karin would make an excellent teacher in the future. She was patient, encouraging, and clear.


	35. Chapter 35

35. Determination

One of Sena's greatest traits, next to his kindness and supportiveness, Karin thought, was determination. Granted, she would have to admit that didn't always show that quality, as a matter of fact, some would even call him a pushover.

But that couldn't be further from the truth. Once he fully committed to an action, he followed through. Regardless of his low self-confidence, his eyes would light with determination. When Sena got that look on his face, she found him especially handsome. That was one of the annoyances she had with the eyeshield he wore, she couldn't really get to see that look.

It was likely for the best because she was beginning to sound like a pervert.


	36. Chapter 36

36. Adventure

Sena never knew that shopping could be such a pleasant little adventure. Then again, his experience with shopping was limited to groceries, the rest his parents bought.

At the moment, he was carrying most of the bags so that Karin wouldn't strain herself. To think he had been dreading the experience. From all the things he heard from his father and friends, he had prepared himself for a long and painful experience. Image of him tolling away carrying bags larger than himself, waiting from line to line, and dealing with an indecisive and fickle female.

Now he just felt silly. He shouldn't have assumed the worst of Karin. If anything, Karin had been an efficient and reasonable shopper. All of her purchases had been the cheapest price for the greatest quality. A lot of time was spent in the music shop, where Karin had introduced him to some new bands.

Personally, the highlight of the day had been when a proactive retailer had dragged Karin into the shop, all of her protest ignored. All the outfits that she had been forced into had been cute.

He quite willingly admitted it, embarrassing her. Despite her blush, she mumbled a happy thanks. By the time they had left, Sena hoped to come again.


	37. Chapter 37

37. Wild

Karin couldn't stop clutching her sides. It wasn't her fault, though, Sena just looked ridiculous. Yamato decided that he would tutor Sena in the way of suave. Frankly, she didn't she why he felt the need, neither her or Sena understood.

Sure, Yamato started earnestly enough, but in the end his playful nature took over. Sena, poor Sena, ended up in her school's male uniform blazer, collar popped. Around his wrist was a gold watch and resting on his face were dark aviator shades. The pair of jeans he wore had 'fashionable' rips in them. The boldest item on him was the spiked choker and his gelled hair.

"This isn't funny, Karin-chan. I look like some wild thug", Sena whined.

"I'm sorry hahaha, Sena hahah kun, you look dashing." Karin finished, tears falling from her eyes.

Sena just sighed dryly, at least one of them was having a good time.


	38. Chapter 38

38. Suspense

Sena was sure of it now. The Alexanders were strong. Defense, offense, tactics, kicks, fumbles, all of them were under their control. And Karin was their launch pad of destruction. Just about every offensive play began with her.

Everyone on the field and in the audience knew what the outcome would be. There was no suspense. The opposing team seemed to be doing everything in their power to simply not lose by a tremendous margin. He swallowed tightly, could his team really combat this? Fear and excitement bubbled from within. Sena wanted to challenge them, Karin, Yamato, everyone.

But not now. Today wasn't about him, it was about supporting the girl he was in love with. He continued cheering.


	39. Chapter 39

39. News

Mihae and Shuuma Kobaykawa, Sena's mother and father, were astonished when they finally heard the news. Their little Sena had gotten himself a girlfriend! Their little Sena had grown up and gotten himself a secret girlfriend!

She was a cutie, too. Sena's father puffed his chest up in pride. Of course his son was a little lady killer, he did take after his father.

His mother couldn't help but applaud her son's taste. Karin was a sweet little thing. Tastefully dressed, well mannered, and all around pleasant, that made her such a good match with her little Sena. Oh, she couldn't wait to brag to all her friends the next time they met to socialize.

Karin had even brought a chocolate cake, how thoughtful. And if her eyes didn't deceive her, she was so cutely flustered. This was going to be a lovely evening.


	40. Chapter 40

40. Oblivion

Karin was dressed in a tasteful light pink dress that reached her feet. As she stood, she partook in a bad habit of hers. She tugged nervously at her braided hair. Peering onto the stage, she saw that the audience filled up the theater. By now, she had seen this scene a fair number of times, but it still kicked up her nerves.

From a bit away, Sena saw all of this. Both of their parents had just finished encouraging her and were now getting to know each other. Idly, he noted that they got along rather well.

Though Karin's expression was calm, he knew her better than that, she was all jitters. Sena was sure that she would do just fine, it was just a bit of stage fright. Going by her side, he gave a small smile and spoke, "Nervous, Karin-chan?" Even as he spoke, he began to soothingly rub her back.

She returned the smile, "A little bit."

"You're ready. I know you are; you practiced and done this a lot. You just need to relax, it isn't a chore."

The two shared a laugh at Sena's use of her own advice. Both pair of eyes made contact, and they leaned in and shared a loving kiss.

"My, my, our children are so bold. To think that they would plan to be intimate in front of us. Where did I go wrong?" Karin mother teased.

"They're so cute~", Sena's mother laughed.

Blood raced to both their respective faces, they had been so caught in the moment, they had forgotten about their parents.

"We'll be taking our seats now, good luck Karin-chan", Sena said with what little dignity he had left. She nodded shyly in thanks.

As they left, Sena's father had given him a thumbs up, further mortifying him. By the time they found their seats, Karin had laughed the nerves away. Taking their seats, they watched as Karin was called up and she strolled elegantly and took her seat.

Her song of choice was as haunting as it was beautiful. Early on the song was low and melancholic, but got full blown depressive by the end. From the approving looks of her mother, all the right notes were hit. Honestly, he simply found everything she did to be lovely.

So what? He was biased.

As she played, the more the stage, piano, and even Karin sank into oblivion. Every member of the audience became absorbed into the doleful melody. Tears fell from the eyes of the more sensitive. Sena was one of them. He was lost into his own memories, casting the image of Karin into oblivion as well. Harsher and more depressing times, the jeers, insults, and loneliness came to mind. Against his will, he began to tear up.

It was truly beautiful. By the time the last key was played, Sena was one of the first to begin the standing ovation. He stayed clapping, even as she took her bow and left off stage.

Once again he was astonished by the girl willing to return his love.


	41. Chapter 41

41. Dance

It was at times like this that Sena truly wished that his coordination on the field translated to off the field. Sena had enough self-awareness to recognize that his dance skills were subpar, at best. But this was Karin's homecoming dance, and he wouldn't ruin it for her.

Taking a moment, he admired the form of his girlfriend. A blue dress complimented her figure. Anything would look good on her. Smiling, and taking her hand, she brought her to the dance floor.

Sena had been offbeat, rigid, and even stepped on her feet a time or two. But all the same, Karin enjoyed the dance. She found this specific flaw of his to be cute.


	42. Chapter 42

42. Dense

"How are you doing, Sena-kun?" Karin entered his personal space and wrapped her arms around him, "I want to congratulate you on your recent victory against that Poseidon team." She traced a small circle on his chest. In her best sultry tone, she whispered in his ear, "Is there anything you want me to do for you?"

Missing all nonverbal signs, he replied, "I want to continue where we left off in the piano lessons. I'll give you the chance to get ready."

Karin simply stood there in silent, frozen shock. Now she could openly admit that she had almost nil practice in such bold flirting, but how could he be so dense. Her mother popped into her room, snickering.

"My poor little Karin. You flopped with the flirting. With boys like Sena, honesty works so much faster than being coy. Besides, you really need to work on your technique", her mother teased.

In response, a pillow was thrown at the door. Karin huffed, she had plenty of time to work on being flirtatious.


	43. Chapter 43

43. Special

Straining slightly, Karin gave a smile to her numerous male admirers. Oddly, some of them were even on the team. She felt ever so slightly bad about how devastated some of them were when they found out about her relationship. But she had the feeling that they weren't all that serious.

A number of her fans had confessed. It went without saying that she had politely turned them down. Most of them lacked the level of sincerity that Sena showered her in a daily basis. Even his first confession had been the sweetest things. None of the compliments reached her the way that Sena's did. Placing a hand to her heart, she smiled happily.

Sena was truly her special person.


	44. Chapter 44

44. Building

Karin raised her eyebrow at the sight before her. Sena and a white haired boy were running at high speeds. The two zoomed right past her, and she could only watch as they became specks in the horizon. Oddly, she was sure that they were carrying belts in their hands.

Whatever could they have them for? Seconds later, Sena and said boy returned. The brown hair teen had laughed nervously and said, "I didn't see you there Karin-chan." He pointed towards the white hair boy, "Karin-chan, this is my other childhood friend, Riku. And Riku, this is my girlfriend Karin-chan."

She smiled warmly at the boy and bowed to him, if what Sena had told her was true, he was paramount in building Sena's running skill, a source of his self-esteem. Riku politely returned the greeting and looked her over. He stared at Sena with a look of pride and happiness that he recalled from Mamori.


	45. Chapter 45

45. Clumsy

Why had her mother gotten her such uncomfortable shoes? Said shoes were higher than usual heels. Taking some caution steps, she experimental balanced her weight. It of course got caught up in the rug and she had a nice clumsy tumble.

Thankfully, her personal hero Sena was there to catch her with welcoming opened arms. Her fall had landed the two onto the couch, the suddenness of the fall had caused Sena to grasp Karin lower than the intended waist.

Karin didn't offer resistance. Taking the initiative for a change she stole a long warm kiss. Now Karin had another thing to thank her mother for. Though she wondered how much of this had been expected.


	46. Chapter 46

46. Sanctuary

One had held true for Sena since he began seriously dating Karin. She was a welcoming sanctuary for him. This held especially true during his last year of middle school.

Admitting and confronting his feelings for her had been heart pounding, and he never regretted it. Her very presence brought forth feelings of warmth, pleasure, and acceptance. Sena was most appreciative for the little things such as an open ear and a willing smile. But the most significant was that she didn't merely accept his presence, she sought it out.

It made him feel all the more desirable and appreciated. During the rougher times of his middle school years, he truly began to doubt his self-worth. At its worst, Sena even felt that Mamori's company was fueled by pity. Looking back now, he could chuckle at his melodrama.

There isn't a day he isn't thankful for meeting Karin.


	47. Chapter 47

47. Father

Karin's father wholly approved of Sena, well as much as any father could like her daughter's boyfriend. The boy had one thing many boys of his generation lacked, self-control in the face of growing beauty. It was still very unpleasant to think of what romantic activities they got into when alone, but he had made peace with it.

Or more like his darling wife had been very clear about the repercussions of impeding with their daughter's love life. Reluctantly, he had to admit that Karin had gained a certain glow to her after dating the boy. Since meeting Sena face to face, much of his fears had been alleviated.

And it didn't hurt that said boy had a healthy fear of him. From his personal study, he heard the boy dropping his daughter off, as any gentleman should. As shameful as it was to admit, Sena had been far more respectful to his daughter than he had been with his wife when they started dating.


	48. Chapter 48

48. Wand

Kenji swung his stick around as he and the couple walked to the aquarium. Smiling broadly, he turned to the couple that were in their own lovey dovey aura, "Sena-kun, you were so cool! The best part was in the beginning when you ripped off your eyeshield. It was like an unmasking hero moment. I knew you would be the better than that other guy."

Sena chuckled abashed, while his girlfriend smiled fondly. They walked at a sedate pace behind the boy that was now treating the stick as some sort of wand, with all the sound effects as well.

"Kenji's right. My heart was pounding all through the game. Ours wasn't nearly as intense."

"Thanks, although I can't help but wonder who the REAL Eyeshield 21 is."

"Oh? It's Yamato-sempai. I thought you knew and your scary captain made you take the name."

It took awhile to assure him that he didn't need to make a formal apology.


	49. Chapter 49

49. Toad

Karin couldn't take her eyes off just the cutest creature she had ever laid her eyes on. She cooed softly as she petted its moist skin with her fingers.

Sena gulped at the display. Unlike his girlfriend, he wasn't really fond with it. The toad was just plain creepy. The eyes were all so dead and judgmental. Was it even hygienic for her just to pick it up? But seeing her bright smile he couldn't bring himself to comment, so he was stuck feeling conflicted.

"Isn't it cute?" She turned to look at Sena.

Within its eyes, Sena could only see a blackness which no light could escape, but he still nodded. And as he watched her fuss over a toad, he couldn't help but feel a bit envious.


	50. Chapter 50

50. Tradition

Sena pulled the car inside the parking lot of the museum. This had become a tradition to the couple. On regular intervals, Karin would take him out to cultural events. After receiving their tickets, the two walked idly down the halls. Sena was lightly interested in the sights, but Karin had a fervent look about her. As they entered the first doorway, they locked hands.

As far as Karin was concerned, this was a wonderful sight. All manner of works were on display. Karin was bombarded by the strokes and colors. Dragging Sena with her, she made way to the sculptures. Some were of mountains and others were emperors.

Sena chuckled at the sight of pure joy radiating from his girlfriend. It was beyond cute. The brown haired teen couldn't say he didn't gain some measure of appreciation for the arts. Before they were simply marks of inspiration/ genius, but now he knew better. A lot of sweat, time, and paint went along with pure dedication.

"Isn't all this just great Sena-Kun?" Karin pointed at a portrait of a samurai.

Smiling in support, Sena squeezed her hand, "They're all very nice Karin-chan. How about we look at the nature portion? I read that the birds are really nice."

"Good idea, Sena-kun!" She led the way as she pointed out all the different pieces of work.

Dating Karin had certainly gotten him more cultured. At the very least he could keep up with modern art talk and all the ideas of perspective. The nature section showed a nice selections of birds, wildlife, and forests. Looking over her, he smiled when he saw that she was wearing the humming bird necklace he had gotten for her a while ago. It looked beautiful on her, more so than the art around her.

"You don't mind coming here do you Sena-kun? If it's boring to you, we can leave." She prodded sadly.

Her boyfriend looked her in the eyes and gave her a genuine smile, "Not at all. I don't get everything about the artworks, but I'm enjoying learning and most of all I enjoy spending time doing what brightens your day so much. It makes you look even more beautiful than usual."

Her reaction was a blush, but she looked happy. "Sena-kun, you're so sweet." The two intertwined their fingers and carried on looking at the exhibits.


End file.
